Adios a mi prncesa
by Beellaaqkiithaa de Uchiihaa
Summary: Un embarazo inesperado hace que Hinata al principio no quiera a ese bebe que viene en camino, pero con ayuda del tiempo y de la dulzura del bebe hace que la ame mas que nada en este mundo. Pero lo que ella no sabia era que era un angelito que cayo por accidente a la tierra
1. Chapter 1

**Adiós a mi princesa**

 **Chapter 1: prologo**

 **Hola a todos mis lectores, esta es una historia muy especial ya que lo estoy escribiendo recordando a una primita que lamentablemente se murió aun siendo una bebe. De solo 5 meses de edad, si aun viviera tendría ya 11 años**

 **esta historia se me ocurrió una vez que escuchaba a mi prima hablar de su hija que lamentablemente murió, y también aunque sean muy débiles mis recuerdos sé que era una niña muy especial**

 **Bueno enfocándome a la historia, no le calculo mas de 5 capítulos que los iré subiendo un capitulo por quincena así que sin más blabla comencemos**

 **Advertencias: Ooc**

—Diálogos—

Narración

 _Pensamientos o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o cambios de escena**

La aldea de las hojas. Era una hermosa aldea que la cual poco a poco se modernizaba, con rascacielos y una cuidad arriba del monte de los hokage, todo era pacifico y no hace mas de 1 mes y medio había llegado a gobernar un nuevo hokage

—felicidades primera dama— dijo esa enfermera del hospital de konoha— tiene un mes de embarazo — a lo cual esa mujer de 26 años de edad, cabello azulado que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, ojos perla, que estaba en un estado de shock y muy sonrojada, que la cual venia en compañía de dos pequeños, uno rubio de siete años de edad que se quedo boquiabierto por la noticia y una peliazul que la cual estaba jugando de 4 años de edad

—e-em-ba-raz-ada— dijo tartamudeando mientras trataba de asimilar la noticia, mientras se ponía de pie, y tomaba ese papel y era seguida por su hijo y tomo de la mano a la menor

—Mamá— dijo aun boquiabierto el niño menor— entonces voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita— a lo cual la embarazada aun no salía de su sorpresa y no habían dado cuenta que Himawari había puesto mucha atención a todo

— _de nuevo embarazada_ — y así toco su vientre mientras caminaba de la mano de su hija Himawari, el nombre de esa mujer es Hinata Uzumaki y es esposa del hokage Naruto Uzumaki, descendiente de la rama principal de los Hyuuga—Niños vamos a visitar a su padre— dijo la Uzumaki a lo cual la menor se puso muy feliz— _no, no otro bebe no—_ pensó mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos— _Naruto-kun estará trabajando todo el día, y yo sola con tres niños que hare—_ y así limpio sus lagrimas para que sus hijos no la notaran ya que iban viendo la tecnológica cuidad de konoha— _ojala que esto fuera mentira, no quiero mas hijos, a mi me basta y sobra con Himawari-chan y Boruto-kun, estos exámenes debieron de haber fallado—_ mientras rompía la hoja que decía subrayado positivo — _mañana iré al eco, así que nomas hoy le comentare a Naruto-kun_

 **En la oficina…**

Naruto lea y sellaba papeles

—ey Naruto— la voz de un hombre pelinegro que el cual saco de su lectura al hokage—¿aun no tienes informes de la investigación de Sasuke ?

—No Shikamaru— dijo Naruto mientras dejaba a un lado sus papeles— desde hace 6 años que se fue no se nada de el, parece que se lo trago la tierra—pero el sonido de la puerta saco de su platica a ambos hombres—adelante— a lo cual la puerta se abrió dejando así ver a su familia

—PAPÁ— grito Himawari mientras corría a abrazar a su padre— papá— mientras el hombre la sentaba en sus piernas y Hinata entraba y algo que llamo la atención del hokage era ver que sus ojos se encontraban rojos— ¿como es que llego un bebe a la panza de mamá?

Hinata miro a su hija con sorpresa y se quedo muda y sonrojada— _vaya manera de que se entere Naruto-kun—_ mientras trataba de esquivar la vista de su esposo que el cual se encontraba mirándola con ojos de "quiero una explicación"

— ¿Qué?— dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su esposa, el cual se quedo por unos segundos mudo

—Los dejo— dijo Shikamaru mientras salía de la oficina—Naruto vaya puntería tienes, tres hijos en menos de 7 años es de admirar jajajajaja— le dijo con burla antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina

— ¿papá a que se refiere Shikamaru-san con eso de la puntería?— pregunto algo curiosa la peliazul menor— ¿y como llegan los bebes a las panzas de las mamás?— mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—Himawari Boruto ¿quieren ir a molestar a Kakashi-sensei?— dijo Naruto sin quitar la vista de su esposa, a lo cual ella se encontraba al borde de un desmayo

—SIII—gritaron los dos niños mientras salían de la oficina, dejando así un incomodo silencio

—Hinata— dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio

—bueno veras, es que fallo las muestras de sangre y esto emm, salió un pequeño error que mañana voy a ir a desmentir— dijo mientras hacia un esfuerzo para no mirar a los ojos a Naruto— solo se me atraso la regla como por 5 días— a lo que Naruto no tenia la menor duda estaba embarazada— pero se que no lo estoy por que tu— y así el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas y jugo con sus dedos— t-termi-nas afuera y de todos modos yo me tomo los anticonceptivos

—Hinata creo que haz perdido la memoria, todas las veces he terminado adentro— termino de decir Naruto todo rojo como tomate y de repente

¡PUM!

—Hinata— se levanto Naruto rápido de su asiento para levantar a Hinata que la cual había caído inconsciente, pero con un poco de aire poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento— gracias a dios, no te desmayes así puedes lastimar a la nena que esta en ti

Hinata trataba de asimilar lo dicho por Naruto

—lo siento ya no me desmayare para no dañar a la…. ¿Qué?— grito Hinata mientras se ponía de pie de inmediato— ¿Cómo que "nena"?

—Bueno es que como estas actuando ciento que traes una nena— dijo Naruto mientras también se ponía de pie

—No, no, no es una nena, no es un nene, es mas ni estoy embarazada— dijo Hinata ya enojada, ella estaba segura de que no lo estaba ya que se tomaba las pastillas, pero ella estaba segura de que jamás se le había pasado una. O ¡espera! ya recordaba que un el día en que su esposo se convirtió en hokage no se la tomo por cuidar de el, pero…por una que se te pase no creo que salga embarazada ¿o si?— es mas mañana Naruto-kun si tienes tiempo me voy a ir a hacerme una ecografía para que veas que no estoy embarazada

—Entendido— dijo Naruto mientras la besaba— así sirve que veo como esta mi niña— mientras le tocaba la panza a Hinata. A lo cual Hinata enojada tomo una taza de te que la cual se la tiro a la cara del hokage

—Idiota— le dijo Hinata antes de salir de la oficina

Mientras Naruto se limpiaba la cara con sus manos— que pero si estoy diciendo la verdad…..

 **00o0o0o0o0**

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Y bueno espero sus RR y que me acompañen en esta nueva historia que no sé por qué pero me está encantando escribirla y a la vez siento feo**

 **BYEEEE**

 **By beellaaqkiithaa**

 **13/07/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adiós a mi princesa**

 **Capitulo 2— ¡¿embarazada?! Es mentira**

 **Hola a todos aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia**

 **Sere sincera no soy nada buena en la comedia pero lo intentare hacer**

 **Advertencias: Ooc**

—Diálogos—

Narración

 _Pensamientos o flash back_

 **0o0o0o0o cambios de escena**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Se encontraban en la sala de espera de ese hospital, un hombre rubio y una mujer peliazul que la cual se encontraba sumamente nerviosa

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto?— dijo irritado el hokage

—por que tanta prisa— dijo Hinata que la cual trataba de disimular que estaba tranquila

—Quiero ver a mi niña— dijo Naruto mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa

—Himawari esta en la casa— se limito a contestar Hinata

—a mi princesa no, si no a mi niña que aun no nace— dijo mientras le acariciaba la panza a Hinata, Hinata paso su mano por la pierna de su esposo con la intención de pellizcarlo pero,..

—Uzumaki Hinata— se escucho la voz de un enfermera a lo que Hinata se puso de pie seguida por Naruto— pase— dijo mientras hacia una referencia al ver al hokage, una vez adentro de la consulta Hinata ya estaba acostada y con gel en su panza— bien señora ¿cuanto tiempo de embarazo?

—Según eso un mes— se limito a contestar Hinata— ¿¡verdad que el útero esta vacio!?

—mm no— dijo la doctora y en cuanto dijo eso la pantallita se prendió dejando escuchar unos latidos del corazón, unos fuertes y unos débiles, oh, oh Hinata estaba en shock— el mas fuerte es el tuyo y el mas débil es el de tu bebe, haber ahora solo nos interesa saber como viene el— a lo cual apretó unos botones y se escucho mucho mas fuerte el del bebe— sus latidos están bien, lo normal para un embrión de ese tiempo— a lo que mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la madre— mire ya se esta empezando a formar, esta en su medida normal, no le calculo mas de 5 gramos bien todo esta excelente para el embrión, venga para el próximo mes para ver como ha mejorado el embrión— a lo cual la enfermera apretando varios botones del monitor saco varios papeles— mire tráigalo para el próximo mes y aquí tiene las fotos del embrión— Hinata tomo esos papeles con duda mientras sus manos le temblaban

— ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!— grito Naruto por todo el hospital, algo que las personas se le quedaban viendo con una gota en su nuca y una que otra persona felicitaba al hokage y a la pareja del mismo— Hinata ye dije que estabas embarazada— Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada y en su corazón se sintió devastado

—Naruto-kun voy a ir al baño— dijo Hinata mientras se separaba de su esposo, al llegar al baño se metió a uno de los cubículos, se abrazo de sus piernas y escondió su cara entre sus piernas— _no, no ya no quería mas bebes—_ y así se agarro llorando de pena y de decepción— _¿Qué hare? ¿Por qué demonios fui tan descuidada? Todo por culpa de Naruto, no, no es mi culpa por confiar en el_

 _ **0o0o0o0o**_

Naruto estaba afuera de los baños esperando a su esposa

— _Yo ya sabia que estaba embarazada—_ dijo el hokage sumamente feliz— _genial otro bebe y lo mejor otra nena, ahora tengo que entrenar a morir a Boruto—_ mientras apretaba sus puños— _para que así ambos podamos proteger a Himawari y a la bebe de maldosos ogros_

 _ **Imaginación Naruto**_

— _Señor hokage— dijo un muchacho de 23 años que no se le notaba la cara—si me lo permite me quiero casar con su hija mayor_

— _y yo con su hija menor_

— _Vamos Boruto— dijo Naruto a lo que el rubio que el cual estaba coqueteando con una mujer la dejo de lado, ya que al parecer entendía la señal_

— _Ya voy papá— dijo Boruto mientras tronaba sus nudillos y sacaba una espada, a lo que los dos hombres solo pegaron un gritito y salieron corriendo_

— _¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NINGUNO TENDRA A MIS PRINCESAS!— les grito Naruto al ver como los hombres salían corriendo, y así choco puño con su hijo_

— _listo viejo este es el decimo que corremos— dijo Boruto_

— _así jamás ninguna de nuestras mujeres caerán en manos de patanes— dijo Naruto_

— _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

 _ **Fin imaginación Naruto**_

Tenia una picara sonrisa y soltaba pequeñas risitas

—Sin duda alguna hare eso— dijo Naruto, pero sintió unos ascos terribles que hizo que saliera corriendo hacia el baño de hombres que se encontraba justo al lado de el

Hinata salió del baño, acaricio su panza

— _bueno bebe serás bienvenido aunque no estoy tan emocionada como con Boruto y Himawari—_ se dijo a si misma Hinata—Naruto-kun ¿que te paso?— dijo preocupada al ver a su esposo saliendo del baño de hombres todo pálido y con una cara de pocos amigos

—No nada—dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el estomago, no supo por que le paso eso si no recordaba haber comido nada que le desagradara— mejor vamos al ichiraku rameen yo invito— dijo Naruto mientras salía corriendo, no sabia por que pero se le había antojado demasiado el rameen y sentía que si no lo comía se volvería loco

Hinata lo vio con una gota en su nuca

—sin pensar que el es el padre de mis hijos….

 **Hasta aquí en segundo capitulo**

 **No he actualizado por que mi compu fallo asi que este capitulo lo rescate de mi USB y creo que estare actualizando un poco mas seguido solo esperen en lo que reparo mi computadora**


End file.
